Rules
Rules Please contact a DM if you have any questions about any of the following rules. Death Penalty - Vitality may not be returned for deaths that occur during lag, server crashing, etc. You may contact a DM if an issue like this occurs, but a resurrection is not a guarantee. - Any players who metagame for the purpose of resurrection, whether getting one or giving one, will be taken back to level 3. No players should send tells to locate corpses. Additionally, using the Sending spell while dead is not allowed. Farming Farming is defined as repeatedly traveling across a particular zone, killing enemies for gaining XP, items, and/or gold. Players should spend no more than three hours fighting in a hostile area without breaking for at least an hour to "rest." Particularly, Sundren DMs will keep an eye out for the following farming behaviors: - Killing unchallenging foes that grant no XP - Getting extraordinarily wealthy from repeatedly killing foes - Killing foes alone (soloing), which adds no role play value to our community * While during certain session play times it may be infeasible to adventure constantly in a group, excessive solo play will be seen as farming and receive appropriate repercussions. During high server population times, please extend every effort to adventure in groups as stated above. Sundren uses a unique experience curve system that restricts farming activities. However, if you are caught farming, there will be repercussions. Character Recreation Players have the ability to recreate their characters from scratch, but XP, gold, and items may not be transferred. PvP/CvC -PvP combat is permitted everywhere in Sundren. However, you should consult with a DM before attacking in cities, towns, or highly-populated areas. Witnesses and guards might intervene, and it would be unfair to all parties involved to allow unintelligent, un-possessed NPCs to represent reactions to a violent conflict. -Players must set the person they are attacking hostile. No exceptions. Because of engine mechanics, failure to do so may cause unfair advantages in combat. Nobody is allowed to PvP without Hostile set. -Deaths resulting from PvP combat scale their vitality loss by level difference. If a player dies from PvP with an equal or lower level opponent, they lose 30 vitality, if the victor is 1 level higher the player loses 20 vitality, if the victor is 2 levels higher than the player they lose 10 vitality, and if they are 3 levels higher or more, there is no vitality loss. -Players must have an in-character reason to attack the person. "My char hates people" is not a valid reason. Retroactively creating excuses for killing characters or deliberately seeking out PvP without valid reason is considered griefing and will not be tolerated. -Please do not engage in PvP if your target is in combat with NPCs unless you are affiliated with the NPCs' faction. The AI is not smart enough to know there are two targets to attack instead of one, which creates an unrealistic match. If you are part of their faction, they wouldn't attack you, so the rule is moot. -"Buffing" or preparing for battle is considered a hostile action. Should a possible opponent begin buffing, you may immediately flag them hostile and begin PvP, bypassing any need for making them aware of impending attacks. -Players may not use area transitions or other metagame knowledge to their advantage in PvP. For example, laying traps on or near an area transition, even with a road nearby, is not an option. This does not apply if there is a natural IC "bottleneck," such as a narrow hallway, gate, doorway, etc. -A player who flees through an area transition has left the conflict. When this occurs, the PvP event is considered over. You may use tells to ask the flee-er if they wish to continue the conflict. You may start a new PvP event if you encounter this person again later, but a reasonable amount of time must pass between these events (unless both players consent to continue). Never use the Follow tool or the Player Finder to track them down. -'Players do not have the right of refusal on PvP.' If you feel the aggressor is being abusive, talk it out with them to understand their motives OOCly. We encourage players to consider the feelings of all parties involved while making PvP decisions, but the aggressor may, in the end, still assault the defender if it is warranted in-character. Neither level difference nor "carebearing" qualify as reasons to avoid PvP on Sundren, but we believe it is important to remember the feelings of everyone involved. If you still feel their PvP is unwarranted, contact a DM. -Death from PvP will result in a memory loss unless the victim is raised or resurrected by another character at the location of their death immediately following the PvP event. Players may not contact other players OOCly for a resurrection, especially to retain memory of the conflict. Players who use a signus or respawn from the FEN lose all memory of the conflict and events leading up to it that might "finger" the villain. The purpose of this is so assassins and murders don't have their dead targets coming back and ratting them out. Respawning is a courtesy that should not cost our characters in-character consequences. -We do offer a subdual tool for players, where losing brings you to 1HP instead of death. This tool is meant to be used in-character--only use it if you do not mean to kill the person. Subdued players must role play that they are knocked unconscious by the victor unless otherwise agreed on by all involved. Subdued players must allow the victor to perform actions freely to their unconscious selves, including robbery and carrying their body somewhere else. Please see robbery rules below. -Abusing PvP by repeatedly killing a character within a short period is considered griefing. Nor will we tolerate players who seek out PvP with OOC reasons. We do not consider level differences as griefing. Characters who win in PvP may not seek out the character they beat for PvP again for a 2 week period. However, if the loser seeks out the winner, the winner may react hostilely. -Characters that are subdued or killed must allow the victor access to their inventory, but with restrictions, for OOC griefing reasons. Victors may take all of the victim's gold OR a single item from their inventory (this includes worn and unworn items). Players are NOT allowed to ask "stats" on items; simply take whichever item your character thinks looks the most expensive or powerful. Players concerned about losing all their gold should be reminded about our in-game banking system. -'Level discrepency has no bearing' on PvP. High levelers can PvP with low levelers. Pickpocketing Pick pocketing is not to be abused, repeatedly stealing from someone is considered harassment and abusive behavior. Stealth Stealth is a sensitive topic for many players. While we'd love to make people use stealth 100% realistically, asking so would hamper the effeciveness of stealth-based classes. At Sundren, we try to balance gameplay with realism in our approach to stealth. -Roll Requests: The staff has reassessed its view on the game engine stealth mechanics. Do not request hide or move silently rolls, nor supply your own spot or listen checks. The stealther simply uses his stealth mode. So long as he attempted to hide outside of the target's line of sight, the game will roll spot and listen automatically. You may request a listen roll for invisibility. -Line of Sight: No one may spot stealthers without line of sight on the target. Even if the game engine makes your spot roll succeed, you cannot ICly point the stealthed character out if they are using full cover. Some examples include: * Stealthed character that has FULL cover (fully behind a wall from your position) * Stealthed character is behind you (consider peripheral vision to be a full 180 degrees, centered in the direction you are pointing) -Proper Use of Stealth: Players who have successfully entered stealth mode may not spend any significant portion of time stealthed without using cover or concealment from in-game objects. Stealthed players may stay in stealth mode when moving from the cover or concealment of one object to another within reason, but never in full view of another PC or NPC they don't wish to be seen by. Shadows (at least twice the size of the stealthing character), nooks in walls, large rocks, and crates are all examples of in-game objects that provide partial cover. Sundren does not allow crowds of people as an excuse for granting cover unless DM supervised, since it is too easy to exploit. * Example 1: Stealthed Player moves from hiding behind a barrel and skirts the edges of the room to gain cover behind a large peice of furniture. This is acceptable. * Example 2: Stealthed Player moves from the hiding behind a rock through the middle of Exigo campfire to hide behind a wagon. This is not acceptable. -Speaking while Stealthed: Stealthed characters who speak run the risk of automatically failing their move silent rolls. Anyone who overhears a stealthed character speak publicly, whether using the /say or /whisper channel, will be alerted to their presence. However, emotes done in these channels do not count. -Metagaming Against Stealth: Players being spied upon may NOT use OOC information to avoid IC topics. For example, if Ryan the Rogue emotes aloud, *Creeps up into the bushes to eavesdrop*, the eavesdrop targets cannot suddenly switch languages, topics, or location. They may request skill check rolls, but may not use his emote against him unless he is seen / heard. -Sight Spells: True Sight / Dragon Sight / See Invisibility do NOT help someone spot a stealthed character. Stealth is not invisibility, and no spell grants X-Ray vision through cover. Only spells that specifically grant +spot / +listen can aid your attemps to see a stealthed character. -HIPS Use: HIPS can be used at any time to enter stealth mode. However, the stealthed character must immediately seek some form of cover after using HIPS (see Proper Use of Stealth). Additionally, PnP rules state differences for HIPS between rangers, assassins, and shadow dancers. On Sundren, all classes use the same rules for HIPS for simplicity, unless a DM states otherwise. Even rangers and rogues can use shadows twice their size to activate HIPS. -HIPS (non-combat): HIPS is acceptable for spying, but it is a means to slip out of detection when you are being observed. It is NOT an excuse to stand in front of someone and "be invisible." Once HIPS is activated, you must immediately seek cover, as detailed above. You may not use HIPS to walk around "invisibly" to pick-pocket other characters. -HIPS (NPC combat): HIPS can be very frustrating in combat situations. To balance realism, fun, and fairness, we want to eliminate "HIPS spamming." Characters may not use HIPS more than three times per encounter against NPC's. -HIPS (PVP combat): There are no HiPS restrictions for PVP. Players have the option to run away; monsters don't. That being said, HiPS archers are discouraged from abusing HiPS in a repetitive fashion. If the player you're fighting is too strong to defeat otherwise, then you probably shouldn't be firing arrows at him. Traps You may not use OOC bottlenecks to gain advantage with traps. However, if there is an in-game bottleneck, you may use this to strategically place traps. * Example 1: A ranger is involved in CvC. He knows his pursuit will come at him from the world map. He places traps directly in front of their transition point. This is not allowed. * Example 2: A ranger is involved in CvC. He knows his pursuit will come at him from the northern road. He places his traps on the road, knowing that few people will venture off-road into the grass. This is allowed. Turning Traitor on Your Faction Sundren uses a wide variety of factions to further its plotlines. Characters are encouraged to join and take advantage of the benefits of any given faction, including stores, prestige, and power. Sundren will do its best to support double-agents and traitors, and we don't seek to discourage this type of roleplay. But, there are implications for other characters in your faction when this is done. As such, the process must be fully thought through and not subject to whims. You must submit a request in the Sundren Character Request forum and get DM approval if you wish to be a double-agent for a faction. You may seek in-game approval from a general or senior DM for these actions if they are spur-of-the-moment and a result of roleplay, but the request must later be documented on the forum by the player. Metagaming Meta-gaming is the use of information obtained out of character in character. This is unfair to other role players and if problems arise a DM will handle the situation. Ninja Looting Ninja looting is defined as following someone else, letting them fight in combat while you pick up all loot right under their nose, keeping it for yourself. This will cost heavy XP deductions if anyone is caught doing so. Out of Character OOC or out of character talk can be disruptive to gameplay, Sundren is a roleplay server and people are expected to stay in character at all times, the occasional comment is fine but we ask that it is kept to a minimum (or preferably, use tells/party chat). All OOC chat needs to be defined somehow, using brackets or otherwise. E.g., // AFK or (( Be right back! )) Transferring Items/Muling Transferring items from one character you own to another is not permissible under any circumstances, as this is considered exploitation. Also, hoarding items on a particular character/account is not permitted. Administrator Supremacy Server administrators and dungeon masters make decisions for the good of the server. Their word on something is final unless appealed to another official who will then review the situation and decide to reinforce or abolish the decision previously made. If you believe you have been treated unfairly by a member of our staff, please post a courteous topic in the Help Requests forums. If you need to speak with someone privately, send a private message to any of our senior staff. Insulting DMs or staff members, whether publically or in-game, is not a good way to get help. They are regular people just like everyone else who want to have fun. Harassment Policy Harassment of another player will never be tolerated, for any reason. If someone is harassing you please contact a member of our staff and provide screenshots of the incident. Sexual and Offensive Situations -Sundren is a mature-content server, but we do not allow for plots that are offensive to players in real life. Abuse, child molestation, and rape should never be used in a plot on our server, even in character backgrounds. We realize that there can be grey areas, but you know when you are approaching "borderline" in your descriptions and plots. If you feel your actions are borderline, but you're not sure if they are crossing the line, simply consult a DM before going forward. - Pregnancy - While Sundren is a mature-content server there are some areas in which care must be taken. Pregnancy and childbirth fall into that area; as a result pregnancy should now result in the retirement (Total retirement from play) of the pregnant PC, unless otherwise permitted by a DM. -If you are ever told by another player OOCly that your actions are offending them, work it out in tells. You may want to "tone down" your descriptions, or the offended party may simply leave the area if the actions are not truly offensive. Some folks are more sensitive than others, but all parties involved should work things out in a pleasant manner before proceeding. -Sexual situations are not to be roleplayed on Sundren at any time. We do not allow for "cybering," even in the privacy of an inn room. Cheating & Exploiting Cheating and exploiting bugs in the server or general game mechanics will not be tolerated, and is bannable if you are caught deliberately doing so. Griefing Griefing is the physical component of harassment which includes killing without cause, repeatedly killing or repeatedly pick pocketing a player. This will not be tolerated. Naming Policy The following is a general set of instructions for naming characters. It is by no means comprehensive and your best judgement and common sense should be used. If you are unsure whether the name you are contemplating would be allowed, then it probably either needs (at a minimum) DM approval or won’t be allowed. -Nicknames are allowed in the character description, but must be pre-approved or granted by a DM as part of RP before being put into the first or last name slot; -Titles (Lord, King, Prince, Baron, etc) are not allowed in the name field unless granted by a DM; -No names of famous fantasy characters, especially those relevant in Forgotten Realms. -Names should be properly cased, where appropriate: Not acceptable: JoNhNnY or XJohnnyX Acceptable: Mac Dougle or MacDougle -Derogatory / racial terms are not permitted; -No odd characters, including ", ( or ), { or }, [ or ] -No periods where they don’t abbreviate: Not Acceptable: .Johnny or Johnny. Acceptable: Bob Perkins Jr. -Elves are allowed ‘ in their name, within reason: Not acceptable: Ti’re’ni’rv’ghr’it Acceptable: Tir’ene -No numbers: Not acceptable: Bob Perkins 2 or Bob 2-Feathers Acceptable: Bob Perkins II or Bob Two-Feathers If a PC has a question about whether or not they meet the standard when naming a PC, they should contact a DM or post on the forum in the help section. Anyone caught using a title will have to remake and may not be refunded their items and XP if the DM believes the player knew the rule. Existing PCs with titles, as of 13 May 08, are grandfathered in. Sundren DMs are the final word on the naming policy